


Wait for Us

by LanaLondon



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaLondon/pseuds/LanaLondon
Summary: Ellie is a freshman in college and already late for her first day in her Creative Writing 101 class. Finally ready to explore the world on her own, this is not how she expected it to start out.Carver is a lonely professor feeling stuck after moving to a new city for his first high paying job after graduate school. He's passionate about writing but decided to keep his work to himself and go down a safer tenure backed path.When their paths wind up coinciding, there's a spark that's hard to ignore. There will be passion, new love, and a happy ending.
Kudos: 3





	Wait for Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. I'm aiming to create something short and fun and sweet. Still need to edit but here's what I have as my first chapter. I hope you like it and leave a comment tell me what you think about it!

Scrambling is the word Ellie would use for every moment of her life. All through her childhood and high school, she was constantly working and moving. Always looking around like she was sure that she was forgetting something. Her curls forever bounced around her head, showing her perpetual anxious movements. Now it was no different. She sat surrounded by papers and books while she updated her bullet journal with her new college classes. Pastel markers were smudged all over her soft hands, so different from the pristine marks she left on the paper. Intricate loops scrawled perfectly on the white pages. She double checked her work, making sure it was accurate and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed under the heading “Creative Writing” the start time said 3:30 pm. Ellie could have sworn that it started at 4:30 but with a glance to the schools classes app, the class definitely started already and she was definitely late.  
“Crap.” She whispered under her breath, causing the people around her in the quiet library to spare her brief annoyed glances.  
She hurriedly packed her belongings up and borderline sprinted out of the library. People are late on the first day, it happens. A reluctant pit grew in her stomach at the thought. Ellie had to stop herself from running to the class lest she burst through the door panting like a fool. It didn’t stop her from speed walking across campus though. Taking muddy shortcuts sure to leave dirt stains on her white sneakers.  
The English building thankfully wasn’t far and she didn’t even spare a glance to it’s impressive glass furnishings as she searched for the classroom. A quick look towards her watch showed that she was 10 minutes late and she almost groaned out loud. As she approached the door, she made sure to take a deep breath and steeled herself to walk inside the room.  
With a grasp of the handle, she pulled open the door. Before even taking another unsure step, every eye was on her. Great. Ellie tried to cover herself up more with her big knitted cardigan and took unsure steps into the room before her eyes locked with the professor perched in the corner. Her breath wavered and she unknowingly bit her lip.  
Of course she’s heard the stereotype of the dashing English professor with the rugged good looks and stylish glasses, but it could have never prepared her for the man in front of her right now. His hair was just slightly longer than most men she’d seen, like he skipped getting it cut a few weeks longer than usual. The effect was stunning, she felt like she was looking at someone who just stepped off of a romance novels cover. His chin was cut and the stubble on it looked like just enough to feel good on her inner thighs. She found her eyes drawn to his hands, they looked so strong and sure. Her face flushed and Ellie wasn’t sure if she was blushing or not.  
“You're late. I would appreciate it if you came on time.” His voice was smooth, it warmed her and she wasn’t as anxious as she was just a second ago. Ellie lifted her chin with determination and responded,  
“It won’t happen again,”  
He calmly nodded and she turned to sit in the only seat that was available, directly at the front of the class. Front row spots were never her specialty, much preferring a more hidden seat in the back where she could blend in and doodle throughout class. Guess this will be a fun new challenge.  
“I’ll start over again. I’m Professor Carver Gilbert, you all can call me Professor Carver. Over the course of this semester we’ll be experimenting with different forms of writing culminating into an end of the semester one-on-ones with me and a showcase with your classmates.”  
Ellie could swear that he was staring right at her with his piercing blue eyes, she forced herself not to look away even though she was sure that he could see right into every one of her dirty thoughts.  
She can’t even imagine what the rest of the semester is going to be like. With Professor Gorgeous lecturing right in front of her, so close to him there's no way she could ignore his voice smooth as sex or the warmth she feels between her legs. The clock seems to move too fast and too slow at the same time. An hour and a half twice a week with the man she can already tell that she won’t be able to get off of her mind.


End file.
